Te regalaría hasta mi alma
by Vegara Allazen
Summary: Desde que lo vio, supo que su mundo cambiaría. Se esmero en que todo fuera bien con él en su vida, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo desea. Los planes que uno hace no siempre se cumplen. Mas si eres diferente a las demás personas -AoKaga/ POV-


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a nuestro queridisimo Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

De verdad que quise detenerte, pero no pude. Fuiste tú el bastardo que me traiciono ¿Por qué tendría que ir detrás de ti? Tú eres el que tiene que pedir perdón. Aunque sé que es exigir demasiado.

Confié en ti y echaste todo a perder. Te regale hasta mi alma y te desasiste de ella. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? Quiero saberlo. Quiero saber todo de ti.

Y todo comenzó ese día. El día que te vi por primera vez sentí mi mundo cambiar. Estabas cubriéndote de la lluvia bajo un árbol, con tu cuerpo mojado y un bolso colgando de tu hombro. Desde ese momento supe que tenías que ser tú. Tú y nadie más. Me pare a tu lado y te contemple disimuladamente. Cabello rojo, espalda ancha, altura a la par con la mía. Me acerque un poco más casi juntando nuestros hombros. Eras perfecto. A mis ojos, eras único.

Aun así, cuando decidiste salir de debajo del árbol, no me atreví a seguirte. Me dije que si nuestro encuentro era obra del destino, nos encontraríamos otra vez.

Y así fue, días después te vi. Estabas dentro de una tienda de comida rápida, sentado en una de sus mesas. ¡Hombre, Como comías!

Entre para verte de cerca, me senté en la mesa contigua a la tuya y nuevamente me quede contemplándote. Quería pasar mi vida contigo. De eso no tenía dudas. Te seguiría hasta el mismo fin del mundo si era necesario.

Con el pasar de las semanas ya me sabía tu rutina. Sabía en qué lugar estarías y a qué hora seria. Más nunca te seguí. Yo siempre estuve donde tú lo estabas pero antes de tiempo. Aprendí de ti, no tenías muchos amigos, jugabas baloncesto, les temías a los perros, no sonreías mucho, pero cuando lo hacías, no había nada más hermoso. Sentía que todo se paralizaba. Tiempo y espacio dejaban de existir para que solo quedaras tú en mi universo. Fuiste mágico, pero nunca creí que eras dolor.

Paso el tiempo, meses tal vez, y decidí acerté frente. En el mismo local de comida rápida, que me reafirmo que lo nuestro estaba prescrito, me senté junto a ti. Pero la realidad es cruel y las cosas que uno desea no siempre se cumplen. Seguiste comiendo hasta el último bocado sin levantar la vista de la mesa y luego te fuiste. Pero no me rendiría. Días después cuando jugabas basquetbol en una cancha, acompañado solo por el sonido del balón al rebotar y una que otra risa de los transeúntes, me acerque a ti. Me puse en el lugar de tu oponente imaginario e intente jugar contigo. Lo intente, en serio, pero tú no me viste.

Y siguió pasando el tiempo, para ti y para mí. Tu realizando tu vida y yo intentando vivir dentro de ella.

Años. En un cerrar de ojos habían pasado años. Cuando nos conocimos eras un simple estudiante, hoy eres todo un hombre.

La agonía llego sin darme cuenta. Decidí seguirte a tu departamento, nunca lo había hecho, pero hoy era un día especial, nuestro séptimo aniversario de conocernos. Abriste la puerta y entre contigo. Te dirigiste a la habitación aflojando el nudo tu corbata y dejando tu chaqueta en el living. Entonces lo vi. Durmiendo como toda una doncella estaba un hombre sobre tu cama. Me dije, _debe ser un amigo_ , pero mis esperanzas se esfumaron cuando te sentaste en la cama al lado de su cuerpo, y te inclinaste para besar sus labios.

Le dijiste - Tatsuya, estoy en casa- con una mirada tan dulce que nunca te había visto poner. Una mirada que solo demostraba amor.

Y mi mundo se derrumbó. Comencé a gritarte, a insultarlo a él y a ti. ¡Cómo te atreviste a traicionarme! Yo, que te di mi alma, mi corazón y te hubiera dado mi cuerpo. Te lo di todo y tú, me desechaste sin ningún remordimiento. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! Tantos años conociéndote, confiando en que serias solo mío, imaginando un futuro contigo, se vieron destrozados en segundos.

Porque los sueños, deseos y fantasías son destruidos por el mismo mundo donde creciste. Ese que creíste que era amable porque te acuno en sus brazos. Todo. Es simplemente mierda.

Tú no podías oírme. No podías ni si quiera verme. Porque yo… No existo. En algún momento lo hice, aun así, ahora mi cuerpo debe estar podrido bajo tierra. Vague por tiempos inimaginables, y cuando creía todo perdido, te conocí. Le diste esperanza a mi alma y tranquilidad a mis días. Siempre estuve contigo. Y desee fervientemente que tú estuvieras conmigo. Pero todo el amor que sentías por mí, siempre estuvo en mi mente. Todo lo que construimos juntos, en realidad solo lo construí yo.

Lo sé, no soy quien para exigir que te disculpes. Después de todo nunca fui alguien para ti y jamás lo seré. A pesar de conocerte, tú ni si quiera sabes que estoy aquí contigo. Te entiendo. Y lo triste es que no sabes nada, no porque no quieras sino porque no puedes. Pero déjame decirte algo aunque quizás nunca lo oigas; fui feliz, todos esos años fueron los mejores de mi nefasta existencia, los atesorare por siempre. Y si se cumplen mis más remotas fantasías, me gustaría que en la siguiente vida, cuando ambos vivamos en el mismo tiempo, te enamores del hombre que fui y siempre seré: Aomine Daiki.

* * *

 **Hola! espero les haya gustado! Reviews?**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
